


SYZYGY

by Kittog



Category: Monsta X (Band), SISTAR, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, F/M, I mean kind of, M/M, dystopian au, i don't really know what i'm doing either but yeah here we go, i have no idea how to describe this fic anymore, violence + a lot of gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittog/pseuds/Kittog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The army has taken over the whole city of Busan, instauring a new regime in the city’s region. Blood. Fear. Death. The city is now ruled by terror. While the population is too terrified to create a rebellion, twelve girls and seven boys determined to free Busan at all cost, decide to fight against the army and its so-called democratic government, becoming the people’s last hope to get rid of it once for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 하나

It was pretty dark when Cheng Xiao, Bona, Luda and Mei Qi finally dared to go outside. They had to be quick. They always had to. Who knew what could happen to them if they weren't ?

Luda glanced at the other buildings and small habitations facing them. The windows were closed and the curtains were pulled so that no one could have a look at what was going on inside. No light was on.

The streets, the City: Busan, everything seemed more peaceful than it was supposed to be. The vision gave Luda thrills. Sometimes, she wished she didn’t have to do all the things she was supposed to do. But once she would look at Mei Qi, Cheng Xiao and Bona, she would remember. Why she lied to her family everyday, why she wanted to help the people. The ones who had to stay in their houses day and night. She used to be just like them only a few weeks ago. She used to be scared, even terrified. She used to follow the rules and obey. But not anymore. The War had changed her way too much.

Cheng Xiao looked around. No one was to be seen. She turned to the others and nodded. Then, with their hoods on and their faces half covered, they walked hurrily towards the end of the street before disappearing in the dark of the night.

 

Once they were out of the overseen zone, they started running. Cheng Xiao and Mei Qi were the fastest. Bona and Luda were not far behind. They were two kind of zones in Busan : the overseen zone which was were some army bases were and the « free » were they weren’t any. There, they could run, even make noise. People would never denounce them. They knew why they were out there so late. They knew who they were taking these risks for. For the Scared Humans. The Burnt Souls. The People. Things had been this way for a while now. Ever since the army had taken over the city a few months ago on a autumn night. The streets had been covered with blood, dead corpse, and life less faces. And it had only just begun.

It took them a while before reaching their final point. Without any vehicles, it was quite difficult to travel in a short matter of time accross the city. When they finally arrived the four of them had to stop for a while to catch their breaths. Their legs shaking, they had a look around them. The spotlights which were until now turned on, switched off suddenly, without a warning, which caught the girls off guards. Mei Qi, confused took her backpack off her shoulders and unzipped it. She then pulled her cellphone out of it. It took her eyes a while to get used to the blinding screen light. Then she muttered :

 

« It’s only half past three. »

 

Mei Qi stared at her phone again, eyes blinking. Bona looked at Luda and Luda looked at Cheng Xiao.

 

« Something… something’s wrong… » The chinese girl whispered. « Something’s awfully wrong. »

 

The blonde could feel her heard pounding through her chest. She then noticed a painting on a wall. An X. She blinked. Nothing but a blue X. She blinked again. She couldn’t remember seeing it before. What could it possibly mean ?

 

« We’d rather get started before someone finds us. » Cheng Xiao finally said, somehow managing to remain calm.

 

Mei Qi spinned around the small building behind them. She approached the door on the side before taking off her mask and knocking. The door slightely opened.

Silence.

Then a voice. A woman’s voice.

 

« Password ? »

« Wuju. »

 

The door completely opened, showing the woman who the voice belonged to. Recognising her, the girls instantely bowed.

« Bora. » Mei Qi muttered. Her voice sounded somehow desperate.

 

The woman glared at the four teenagers. She looked tough. She always did.

 

« You’re late. »

 

The girls looked at each other before turning their eyes to Bora.

 

« Please… » Mei Qi begged. « Please… »

 

They had to enter the shop. They couldn’t come back without anything.

Not today.

 

Bora let out a sigh.

 

« You’re lucky Hyeorin likes you… Please come in. »

 

They didn’t have to be told twice. The four of them entered and walked past Bora, who closed the door behind them before turning on the lights. Bona always liked the way the corridor was welcoming. Luda, on the other hand, always thought it was too weird with its chinese lanterns on the roof and its strange yet appealing sculptures of some gods most of them had forgotten the existence of. As they made their way through the corridor, Cheng Xiao noticed a bouquet of flowers in vase of jade on the floor, next to the door which lead to the shop. Same blue as the painted X. Weird.

She opened the door.

 

Someone was already inside when they came in. Hyeorin, standing behind the counter was talking with a young man. Her voice was filled with chuckles and sweet words. It was quite unusual to see Hyeorin being so relaxed with new customers. Surprised by the man’s unexpected presence, the girls backed off. Hyeorin handed the guy some paper crafts bags, still smiling. The stranger placed them in his side bag. Hyeorin then gave a last smile to the young guy abd waved her hand. The mysterious boy finally turned around, revealing his face to the four teenage girls, who moved on the side to let him exit the room. The boy was probably about their age, maybe a year older. His brownish hair was quite short but some locks were falling on his dark eyes. At the sight of his face, Bona couldn’t help but blush. The boy probably noticed because a small grin appeared on his bright pink lips as he walked past them. Once he was in the corridor, Luda let out in a whisper :

 

« Arrogant. »

 

She had barely seen him but his attitude annoyed her already. Bona looked down and stayed quiet. She didn’t think of it appropriate to rispond.

 

« Well hey there… You’re late. » Hyeorin’s sweet voice echoed through the room.

« Sorry Hyeorin-ah… »

 

The woman sighed. « It’s okay » She glanced at Bona. « Sweetie can you grab me some thyme ? I need to make myself some herbal tea. » Then turning to the others. « So… What is it for this time ? »

 

Bona rushed to the several shelves on the side as Cheng Xiao, Mei Qi and Luda walked towards the counter. Cheng Xiao took a piece of paper out of her pocket and deposed it in front of Hyeorin. It would always go this way. They handed the list, Hyeorin gave them what they wanted. The only thing they had left to do was to give the right amount of money. Eventually, Hyeorin would start talking with the girls about their daily life. The casualties. The people. The physical pain. The blood. Their everyday lives.

Hyeorin gave a quick look to the list before turning to the shelves and opening the drawers behind her.

 

« Again with the bandages ? »

 

The girls nodded.

 

« We lack some » Luda said.

« Well, I guess so… Fortunately, we’ll have enough straos and bandages to survive the next three years. » Hyeorin smiled as she placed two large wooden boxes on the counter.

 

Bona, on the other side of the room, was boiling some water. The sound of the water heating in the kettle reminded her of the old days. The old times. The bright hours of their lives.

 

« Pain killers… Paracetamol… » Hyeorin was mumbling as she was trying to get all the products from the list. Meanwhile, the girls stayed silent. Cheng Xiao would yawn a couple of times breaking the dreadful silence.

After a couple of minutes or so, Bona came to the counter holding the cup of herbal tea with both of her hands. She put it next to the wooden boxes and then had a look at the papercraft bags which Hyeorin had added along with small boxes of pills. Medicinal plants. Bona checked both bags while the others watched.

 

« Who was he ? »

« Hm ? »

Hyeorin turned around. Luda, to everyone’s surprise was the one who broke the silence. Bona, still looking at the plants, raised an eyebrow. Luda’s voice rised.

 

« The boy who was there a few minutes ago. Who was he ? » She repeated.

 

Hyeorin frowned.

 

« I am afraid I do not have the right to give any information concerning our clients. »

 

Luda sighed and turned away. « Nevermind.»

 

As Bona was still contemplating the flowers’ petals Hyeorin chuckled.

 

« So what ? Already in love or something ? »

 

Luda turned to Hyeorin. Bona could feel her anger. It had invaded the room already.

 

« No way ! He looks too arrogant anyways. »

 

« Ya ! Relax ! Just kidding sweetie ! »

 

She placed another bag of medicinal herbs on the counter. A small smile appeared on her coloured lips.

 

« His name is Kihyun. He is one of our new clients. And unlike you, this boy is done with highschool… But I am not telling you where does he live and who does he work for. »

 

« Anything to do with the blue X outside ? » Cheng Xiao asked.

« That I can’t tell !» Hyeorin laughed.

 

Kihyun.

Bona tried to remember the boy’s name as she started to pack the medication in her backpack which contained until now nothing but her cellphone and her pencil case which she always took with her no matter what. Pens were always helpful.

 

« Hold on, let me take one of the boxes. Your bag is going to be too heavy if you carry both of them. » Mei Qi’s hands reached the second box and placet it in her bag. Bona smiled at Mei Qi. The girl smiled back.

Once the bags packed, Luda opened her wallet. The first thing she saw was a picture of her brother and herself, both playing on their mother’s bed.

Remember why you are here.

She took out a couple of bills of one of the inside pockets before turning to Hyeorin.

 

« How much ? »

« 150,000 won. »

 

Luda sighed. The medicine were getting more expensive every day. Who kne if they will always be able to afford them in a couple of months ? She kept thinking as she handed Hyeorin the colourful bills. The woman counted them back and nodded.

 

« Good. You’d better go now. It’s late. » Then finally noticing the cup of tea. « Thank you for the herbal tea Bona. »

 

The girls nodded and bowed slightely towards the woman.

 

« Thanks to you Hyeorin » Bona risponded. « Good night . »

 

They made their way towards the door and walked through the corridor. The lanterns were stll shining brightely. But when they got out of the shop, the spotlights were still off. Thanks to the moon’s light, they were still able to see properly. The girls breathed. Everything was so calm.

But Cheng Xiao’s yawns broke the silence, yet again.

 

« Well, I guess we’re gonna have to come back home right ? Looks like someone’s hella tired. » Mei Qi chuckled.

Her friend laughed. « Haha… I know right- »

 

Cheng Xiao’s laughs stopped as she felt it.

The hand on her shoulder.

 

Without thinking about it twice, she grabbed the stranger’s arm as she turned around to face him.

She let out a scream when she saw the guy’s face.

Without a warning, she sent her leg in the air and the back of her shoe met the guy’s face whose eyes had widen in a matter of a second.

Cause yeah, Cheng Xiao could do that. She was kind of a ninja in a way.

So she kicked the boy in the face.

Once.

Twice.

She was too quick for the girls for whom it took quite a while to realise what the actual hell was going on. Mei Qi was about to grab Cheng Xiao’s right arm when her friend finally let go of the boy, who instantely fell on the ground, his face covered with blood.

It took Bona a couple of seconds to recognise the boy’s bloodied face. But then it hit her.

Kihyun. The boy from the shop.

When the two other girls realised, Luda grabbed the girl’s wrist.

 

« Cheng Xiao what the hell ?! » she hissed.

 

The young girl’s breathing increased.

 

« I… I don’t know… I panicked… »

« I think we should seriously get going this time » Mei Qi suggested.

« Agreed » Luda pulled Cheng Xiao towards her. The girl’s legs were shaking. « Come on Cheng Xiao. »

« Wait hold on ! We can’t just leave him like this. » Bona whispered.

Mei Qi looked down at the young boy.

 

« Luda was right anyways. He seemed too arrogant.»

 

And then, they were running, leaving Bona standing next to the young boy’s body on her own.

 

« Wait what the-… »

« Come on Bona ! »

 

The young girl panicked. They couldn’t leave him there could they ? Without thinking twice she took her bag off her shoulders. She tore one of the bandages from the wooden box with her teeth and started to whipe the blood off the boy. He’ll probably wake up in a few hours, she thought. Cheng Xiao had hitten him right in the cheek and above the eye. She took two straps and applied them on both cuts.

Her fingers caressed his cheek. He seemed so peaceful when he was alseep.

But who was he ? Why was he doing all of this ?

Probably for the same reasons as them. For the people. For the hurt. The physical pain.

She took the small box from her bag. Hyeorin had filled it with many different kind of pills. But among them, there was one she was looking for. Painkillers. She grabbed one of the small pills and with the help of her other hand she tried to open the young boy’s mouth.

But his eyes opened, suddenly. He was too weak to fully wake up.

Their eyes met for an instant.

 

« Please open your mouth. » she begged in a whisper. « Please… »

 

The boy blinked a couple of times. He let his jaw dropped, letting Bona placing the pill on his tongue. She then closed his mouth with her two hands.

 

« Swallow. »

 

The boy nodded and swallowed. Bona stroked his hair once. His eyes shut. He fell alseep instantely.

She tore a bit of paper from one the paper bags and with one of her pens, she scribbled down something before hiding the piece of paper inside his shirt, just under his collarbone.

 

With her dark blue mask on and the hood of her jacket covering most of her hair, she got up.

And then she ran away where Mei Qi, Luda and Cheng Xiao were waiting for her, disapearing in the dreadful streets.


	2. 둘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About kids spying on other kids.

Changkyun's eyes were itching from looking at the screen for so long. But he kept staring anyways. He didn't mind being exhausted and about to doze off. Because there was no was he was going to sleep without having discovered anything about them. The guys who had kept messing with every single one of their actions and missions for three weeks. Three goddamn weeks. Three weeks where these people were always two or three days ahead of them. It was seriously getting on their nerves. Not that it actually bothered Changkyun. At least someone else was kind of involved in the same fights as them. But the others were getting more and more annoyed every day because of these « mission thieves » or whatever they were supposed to call them.

It all started three weeks ago, when they wanted to blow up a car which was always parked next to a very small military base. But two days before they were supposed to accomplish their plan, the car blew up, reducing the base to ashes. The whole thing caught the boys off guards who were definetely not expecting someone else to do their « job ». Did anyone knew what they had planned to do this time ?

And it kept going on this way.

For three weeks.

But then he caught something. Or someone.

Some random teenager taking pictures of the streets and of some soldiers, as he was going back home with Jooheon a day ago. Definetely not some kind of tourist. So they followed her.

They knew a lot more about that person now. First of, the so called random teenager was a girl. Second, her name was Dayoung and as far as he was concerned, they were attending the same school. Changkyun knew her. He had never talked to her though. He was never really fond of social activities. But he knew enough about her. Always bubbly and smiling, she'd always spend lunch breaks with the same bunch of girls, giggling and probably talking about some boring topics such as love and ancient poetry. He thought so anyways.

He hardly pictured her taking pictures of soldiers and of some places for some kind of gang chich literally blows up cars and shit.

Once they found out where she was heading, they decided to stalk the building the next day. Jooheon would hide behind a corner, always watching out for people to come in and out of the three storied house, while Changkyun was behind his computer looking for any computer which belonged to one of these people that he could hack. They had spent the whole night doing this and they hadn't found anything. And it was nearly five in the morning. Changkyun sighed. He was getting tired of this mess.

The vibrations sent by his cellphone from the pocket of his jeans interrupted his thoughts. He opened the device. One message from Jooheon. His fingers swiped the lockscreen. A picture was attached to the text. Changkyun's fingers taped on it. A young girl was walking towards the house they had spotted. Her dark blue cap was covering half of her hair.With the help of two fingers, Changkyun zoomed in. He looked at the girl's face for a while, inspecting every single details . The shape of her eyes, the black rings cercling them, her small and pointy nose. Her thin coloured lips.

He then noticed the caption Jooheon added.

 

_Looks like we're not the only ones playing at night time._

 

It only took Changkyun a few seconds to tap his answer.

 

_ Yeorum. 17 y.o. We're in math together. Never hangs out w Dayoung.  _

 

_Weird. On my way home. TTYL_

 

Changkyun sighed, yet again.

A knock on the door. He turned around, confused. The door opened slightely, revealing Minhyuk's white locks and worried eyes. The boy came in the room and closed the door behind him, probably not wanting to wake up the others. 

 

« What's wrong ? » Changkyun asked, still confused by his friend's presence.

« Do you know where Kihyun is ? It's already been two hours since he left and he's still missing-... »

« Who's missing ? »

 

The two boys turned around, caught by surprise by the familiar voice. Shownu, the eldest in their band was standing in the entrance.

 

« Hyung how come you're awake ? I thought you-... » The blonde boy started.

« Who's missing ? » the young man repeted.

« Kihyun » Minhyuk sighed. « Kihyun's missing. »

 

The boy's eyes widened as he heard the news.

 

« What about Jooheon ? Still outside ? »

« He... he's on his way home. » C uttered.

« Call him. Ask him to look for Kihyun. » Shownu ordered.

« Maybe he's fine you know. » Minhyuk told their leader. « He's probably talking with the owner of the shop... er... Hyeorin right ? » He looked down to Changkyun hesitating.

« I highly doubt so. He left at three. It's nearly half past five. The shop is close, it couldn't have taken him so much time. » Shownu insisted, confident.

« Okay, I.M. you call Jooheon, I'm going to try to meet him outside. It'll be easier to find Kihyun then. »

 

Changkyun nodded as Shownu stepped on the side to let Minhyul exit the room. Once the boy was out, Shownu turned to the younger boy.

 

« Found anything about this girl then ?»

 

Changkyun shook his head. « Not much to be honest. The only things I know are her name and who she hangs out with. »

 

Shownu raised an eyebrow.

 

« How could you know who she hangs out with ? »

« We're in the same school. »

 

Shownu nodded. He stayed quiet for a while, thinking. How can they get to them ? They already looked difficult to approach but now that they finally had some clues they seemed more unreachable than ever.

 

« Do you talk to her ? At school I mean. »

« No. »

« Do you... talk to any of her friends ? » the oldest asked again.

« Nope. »

« Well... hmm good to know. »

 

_ Does that boy even talks to anyone in this school ? _

 

« Try to get some sleep okay ? It's not really good for you to stay so long in front of all these screens you know.» Shownu made his way to the door. Changkyun nodded once again. He always found funny the way Shownu could be so severe and tough yet caring for every single one of them. He was so much better than all of them. He cared so much about life, about people. 

Changkyun was envious of Shownu, he sure was.

The boy grabbed his cellphone before dialling a number. A few seconds passed before anyone answered.

 

« Yeah Jooheon ? I.M. here. Can you drop by Hyeorin's shop before coming back ? Kihyun's missing and Shownu's getting worried. Minhyuk already got outside to help you out. Oh yeah, and Wonho ate your ramyeon.»

 

 

*

 

Xuan Yi always found spying fascinating. Wasn't it somehow brilliant to be able to know every single thing about anyone without ever, ever getting caught ? Xuan Yi personnaly loved the idea of it. She loved knowing. It reassured her somehow. It made her feel in control.

There were so many things to know about Busan. So many things that little people know about. Some people had to keep these secrets. Some people had to hide these secrets away from the people.

Xuan Yi was part of those people. She was keeping all these secrets deep in her mind, and tried to do her best for people not to even suspect the existence of any of these little things, these little facts. The gangs, the resistance, the fighters, the warriors.

So she would send messages to people. To those who created these secrets. To those who created the lies, the liars. She would send advices, warnings or even threats. Most of the time, her messages were like enigmas. Subtle.

 

_Look out for the stars they will guide you._

 

As she was standing on the roof top of an old inhabited building, she could still picture the words she had written down when she woke up. Dawon was already awake looking through the window. Across the room, Eunseo and Soobin were still in each other's arms, cuddling under the bed sheets. The piece of papzer had been torn from Eunseo's maths copybook. She had dirtied it with some dust and had dropped several coffee drops on it. The dirtier, the merrier. She then rolled it and wrapped it with some seaweed. It was her way of marking the difference between the advices and the threats.

 

« Come on Eunseo, get up we have to get ready. Class is in no more than forty minutes. »

 

Dawon's melodic voice was still echoing through Xuan Yi's mind. The young girl looked down at her bow. She now had an arrow less. It crashed itself against a tree. It was probably quite old. Xuan Yi couldn't tell.

Message sent.

It started raining as soon as the arrow reached its target. She didn't mind. She stayed on the roof and waited. Her hair was getting drenched. Water drops were falling down her round cheeks. After a while, someone went to grab the arrow. She already knew who the person was. She noticed two straps on the young boy's face. One on the cheek, the other right above the left eye.

So Eunseo was right, she thought. He did get knocked out. She took her cellphone out of the inside pocket of her rain coat and unlocked it. The boy unrolled the paper, frowning, before looking around him, lost.

Read at 8:34.

_Bet he didn't sleep much._

 


	3. 셋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bona's busy, Eunseo's super nosy, Dawon's hella worried and Exy's turning gay.  
> In other words, a lot of shit is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> So yeah.  
> Enjoy.

« Bona ! Can you get that for me please ? »

 

The young girl growned as she walked out of the kitchen where her mother was cooking. She walked through the living room. The whole place was a mess. Several boxes filles with straps, pills, bandages and all kind of sirups were wildly displayed on the floor, making it difficult to reach the end of the room. It was quite unusual. The house would always be neat and perfectly tidied. But the last few days kept them more than busy. Sick children, hurted men, pregnant women...

Bona's mother was what you could call a nurse. You could also call her a doctor. A life savior. Whenever something was wrong, people would knock to their door. Bona had nearly learnt everything from her mother. When the army took over Busan, money became the first thing netizens started to look for. Because people needed life-care. People needed health.

Because of that, Bona's mother had to deal on her own with the bloodied, lifeless bodies. The daily hurt. Either it was physical or psychological. Some people tended to defy the army a lot. Unfortunately... ?

It was pretty reckless.

Every day was tiring. Every day was wrecking her. Bona could see it. She could see it through the black eye bags wich were circling her mother's beautiful dark iris. She could see it through her anxiety, the way she was stressing out for things she didn't use to be anxious for. Her mother was afraid to fail. She probably hated failure more than she hated Busan's new government.

 

Finally reaching the door at the end of the corridor, she opened it, pratically yawning.

 

« Good morning-... ? »

 

No one.

Not a single person.

Nothing but the cold morning wind.

She looked around. Some highschool students were walking down the streets in their perfectly ironed navy blue uniforms. A few girls waved at Bona, recognising their eldest. Bona waved back, somehow confused. Sensing something caressing her toes, she looked down at her pale bare feet. Her eyes met a small bouquet of blue flowers. She remembered them from a drawing her mother had showed her once. Forget-me-nots. An enveloppe was lying next to the flowers. She grabbed it along with the flowers. Her name had been scribbled in a dark shade of blue. She frowned, still taken back by the whole situation. She opened the enveloppe. It only contained a bit of paper. By looking at its state, Bona came to the conclusion that it had probably been ripped from a pad or a random copybook. She took it out with her now frozen fingers. She raised an eyebrow, discovering the unfamiliar writing.

 

_Thank you for both knocking down and taking care of Kihyun. Guess he deserved it. He always talk too much anyways._

 

She smiled unconciously at the sight of the name. It had been already a week since she went to Hyeorin's shop with Cheng Xiao, Mei Qi and Luda. She was so busy helping her mother in the past few days that she had nearly forgotten about the young boy.

Then, a detail caught her eyes down the note. A blue X.

It took her a while to remember Mei Qi and Luda's words about what they had seen at Hyeorin's. The forget-me-nots. The huge X

painted on a building's wall in front of the shop.

 

_But who were they ?_

 

Bona came back in the house and closed the door behind her, still holding the flowers and the enveloppe. She rushed to her room which was up the wooden stairs. Her bed was still messy. A few herbology books were laying on her bright peachy orange bed cover. She quickly grabbed her phone between sheets of paper covered with her thin writing. Some notes she had taken while reading some of her mother's books. She unlocked the screen, letting the flowers fall on her desk along with the white enveloppe, before dialling a familiar number.

 

Something was up with these guys and they had to know about it. 

 

 

*

 

« Ya ! Eunseo ! Hold on ! »

 

Eunseo ignored her friend as she was walking towards Busan's Universal Highschool. Her eyes were locked on someone standing besides the grid with a bunch of girls from her class. 

Dayoung, a first year mostly known for being the brightest and most innocent soul in South Korea. Eunseo knew all of this was nothing but a mascarade. She looked fake. She sounded fake. Every single mimic, everysingle one of her gestures seemed unreal. She kept acting all day long, persuading her surroundings that she was without a doubt, the most amazing creature on the planet. 

A hand on her shoulder suddenly caught her attention. As she turned around, her eyes met Dawon's gorgeous blonde locks and her piercing dark eyes. The older girl sighed. 

 

« You know, if you keep looking at her and following her this way , she's obviously going to notice you... » she smiled. 

 

Eunseo looked down at her feet, slightely blushing of embarassement at Dawon's statement. She was right though.

 

« We already know everything about her anyways, so why would you keep... « spying » on her ? »

 

Eunseo hated the way she insisted on the word spying. It was not really spying anyways. Or was it ? Could looking at and  « following » a classmate be considered as spying ? She didn't even know anymore. 

 

« We don't know everything about her. We keep missing some things... all the time... »

 

Dawon sighed yet again. Not that she found her friend annoying but her obsession with Dayoung was slightely getting on her nerves. 

 

« Oh yeah ? And what is it that you do not know ? What is it that you can't explain ? »

«  _Yeonjung._  »

 

The name came out of her lips in a whisper. Dawon looked at her straight in the eyes. She frowned, confused. 

 

« Yeonjung ? What about her ? » then glancing at the group of girls a few feet behind them. « She doesn't even hand out with them. »

 

« I saw her coming out of Exy's appartment the other day-...»

« Hold on, you followed her to Exy's appartment ? Did you even tell Xuan Yi about all of this ? »

« Well... I... I mean... you know... »

« Eunseo !!! »

 

The girl was too embarassed to even dare to look at her friend, whose eyes had widen in a few seconds. She was about to practically yell at her for lying to Xuan Yi, Soobin and herself when the bell rang, reminding the students to go to class within the next five minutes. Two soldiers were now standing next to each side of the grip, looking at each students. 

 

« Damn, I swear if Xuan Yi learns about all of this... She probably won't even let you have some of her kim anymore. » 

« Well, thank god we have some yogurts in the fridge as well. » Eunseo answered sarcastically, to which Dawon sighed.

« Come on, we're going to be late for class. »

 

Without waiting for her Eunseo's answer, she grabbed her arm and rushed to the grid. 

 

 

*

 

Dawon hated school. 

She didn't hate being educated. She didn't hate learning new things. She didn't hate discovering. She just hated the place and how it was now. She hated the new things they were now thaught at school. And to Dawon's great pleasure, the only « old » subjects which had survived the putch were maths and P.E. God knows why.

Sighs.

Her eyes focused on her notes, she read back what she had just written.

 

_Busan's government → defines netizens' role in society_

 

What kind of rôle, she wondered, could a « democratic » government give to highschoolers ?

Still listening to the teacher, she quickly gave a glance to Eunseo, sitting next to one of the windows which lead to the school yard. Chewing on her pen, she wasn't listening. She was probably still thinking about Yeonjung. To be honest, it didn't strike Dawon when Eunseo told her she had followed both Yeonjung and Dayoung. They did this everyday. 

Everyday they had to spy, seek for the informations they didn't already have. They would watch over the city day and night. The more she thought about it, the more Dawon realised how hard it was to describe what the four of them were doing. 

Soobin was the Tracker. She would follow, measure each of her target's movements. Always discrete, she had never been caught.

Xuan Yi was the Messenger. Once the informations were collected, once they were sure of every single detail, she would strike. Advices, threats, warnings. 

Dawon was the Listener. She was the one who was supposed to decide about their next target. She would always listen carefully to what was going on around her, always catching the main informations before anyone coud.

And then there was Eunseo, or as Xuan Yi liked to call her, their Wild Card. You never knew what to except from her. She was good enough in computer ingeneering, could knock down someone with probably anything. Eunseo was somehow their little protégée. She was always the one the others would look after. 

As many others, they shared the same goal : free Busan. But unlike others, they couldn't use weapons. They couldn't blow up cars. They couldn't fight against the army. They didn't have the guns, the snipers, the grenades. But they had manipulation. They could make the people around them do all the things they wanted. It maybe seemed unhealthy, but that was the only thing they could do. 

Who knew if Busan would be still standing if neither Soobin, Xuan Yi, Eunseo and herself were there ? 

Looking back at her notes, Dawon smirked. The answer was quite obvious.

 

_The city would be made of nothing but ashes._

 

*

 

Exy woke up to the thought of the sea. 

She woke up to the thought of the cold water refreshing her pale skin on summer days, the ocean's taste and the sound of the waves. She hadn't been to the sea for ages. Last time she went, it was with Seol A. She could still recall that day. That one day where everything seemed okay. That one day where she thought she was falling in love but she couldn't even tell. 

It was nearly midnight. The stars were shining brightely in the sky. Exy had never seen the Milky Way like this before. The artificial lights were polluting the galaxy, killing the (astres) before they even had the chance to shine. The moon was huge. It seemed so much closer to the Earth. Exy couldn't help but keep gawking at it. It was the first time something ever caught her attention when she was with Seol A. The young girl noticing her friend had stopped walking, came back to her and lowered her mouth to her ear. 

 

« When the moon is at its closest point to the Earth they call it Perigee. Perigee Syzygy. »

 

Exy turned to her friend. A small smile had appeared on her bright pink lips. She could smell her. It smelt so good that it was nearly intoxicating. It reminded her of her bed sheets when her mother had just washed them. At some point, she wondered how was she still able to breathe. The girl was both the poison and the cure to it. 

 

« It's incredible isn't it ? » she winked before stepping back. Exy's eyes followed her.  _God, she was so captivating._

Seol A's hands traveled down her nearly see-through shirt, starting unbuttoning it. And then, she was shirtless, exposed to the moon. She took off her shorts, not even paying attention to Exy who felt as she was going to combust anytime.

She wanted her.

She needed her. 

In a way that she found herself unable to explain. She was lacking of words. Her vocabulary wasn't large enough to describe her emotions. She couldn't find he accurate words. The only ones she could think of were always too vague, not powerful enough. 

 

« So ? What are you waiting for ? Weren't you the one who wanted to swim tonight ? »

 

_Fuck._ Why did her voice have to sound so good to her ears ? 

 

Exy did as she was told. 

Seol A held her hand as they walked slowly towards the sea. She jolted in surprise when she first tipped her toe into the cold water, holding Exy's hand even tighter. She had always be scared of water. But Exy reassured her somehow. The sea wasn't as frightening when they were together. Sometimes she would even swim.

Once they were both surrounded by the sea, Seol A grabbed Exy's hips. Which kind of caught Exy off guards, who didn't even know what to do anymore. Their bodies nearly were nearly touching each other. Even though Exy was used to it by now, she couldn't help but blush. Thanks to the sky, Seol A couldn't see any of it. 

 

So there she was, lying on her bed, recalling all those nightmares, all those dreams which were destroying her soul a bit more every day. 

Seol A still had no idea about all of this. 

Hopefully she never will.

 

Still a bit sleepy, Exy got out of bed. It was quite dark in the room. She gave a look to her alarm clock, one of the last thing she somehow managed to always have with her. 5:30 AM. She turned to the side. She could hear Seol A's breathing peacefully in her sleep. She sighed, before heading to the bathroom with the help of her cellphone's screen light. The room was quite messy. It always was. Several kind of maps of the city were pinned on the wall, others were covering the floor. The maps had been marked, many places had been circled. Some red crosses there and there. Exy's gun was still on the floor. Seol A would always get mad because of this. « Those things should be tidied. » « What if someone walks on it ? These things hurt you know. » She always had those weird excuses. Exy didn't really mind. 

Once in the bathroom, she soon got blinded by the light. Her eyes blinked a couple of times before fully getting used to the powerful light. The first thing she managed to see through the mirror was her face. Her eyes were circled with dark rings, her hair was messier than ever and her mouth was so dry that a small drop of blood was running down her lower lip. In other words, she looked like shit. 

Without thinking twice she grabbed a glove and poured some water on it, before washing her face. 

She seriously had to wake up if she wanted to make it today.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I seriously struggled a lot to finish this chapter (god knows why) and it took me ages to finally come up with some "good ideas" for some characters.  
> Plus, procrastination is my best friend so... yeah... I haven't been that productive recently.  
> I'll try to do better with chapter 4 and 5 (why I want to write this week because when school will start again I'll have less time for this fic)  
> Don't worry about all the characters who haven't appeared yet. They will soon.  
> xxx


End file.
